


Snow

by Ember_Delano



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pain, Sad Ending, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Delano/pseuds/Ember_Delano
Summary: Originally posted on FanFiction.net





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.net

The Snowflakes hissed as they hit the asphalt around me. The ones that dared close enough to my body turned red as they hit. It's funny how the world around me seemed to fall completely silent except for the falling snow. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings but my mind was focused on the two people waiting for me at home. The sky above me was grey with flashes of red and fluffy white flakes. I was sure my body was freezing cold but I couldn't feel a thing. My thoughts drifted back to the two important people in my life. I wonder how they will react when they hear the news. The bullet had hit me in just the right spot. I know I'm not going to be saved in time. No matter how hard the paramedics were fighting to keep me alive. No matter how much I want to stay with them and stay happy. Fate just had other plans for me. My eyelids felt so heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep. The noise of the world started to cut in as my eyes closed for the last time. I could hear the sirens and random voices. I felt a tear slip from my eye and roll down my cheek. My heart was breaking as I was bleeding out on the ground. I just wanted to stay with them for at least a little longer. The last thing I heard as I slipped away two familiar voices pleading for me to stay with them.

"Please stay with us Clint...please"

"We love you."


End file.
